Chocolate
by Bookkbaby
Summary: AkuRoku YAOI Axel buys Roxas chocolate for Valentines Day. They end up sharing. Fluffy. Oneshot


A/N: Okay- yes, I know this is months early for Valentine's Day, but I've been sitting on this fic for months already and I'm worried it might get lost in the deep, dark abyss of my laptop hard drive.  
It's AxelRoxas, meaning YAOI!!! BoyXBoy smexiness. For those of you not bothered by it, enjoy. For those of you that are, the back button should be easy to find. No flames because of the yaoi, k? (If it has anything to do with my writing style- just please don't flame- constructively cristicize instead.  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I own nothing. Not Roxas, not Axel, and unfortunately no chocolate...

It was a dumb idea. Yeah, I knew that from the beginning- I mean, Nobodies don't have hearts, right?

So what was I doing, even thinking of celebrating a holiday even most Somebodies find obnoxious with the amount of hearts? I mean, come on! Would anyone in their right mind save up to buy chocolate for everyone they knew?

A group of giggling Somebody girls walked past me. One smiled coyly and waved- I, of course, flashed my most devilish smirk. Habit, I guess.

She blushed. I guess I still got that old charm, eh?

'Uh-oh, looks like she took that as an invite.' The girl was already heading over here. I quickly pivoted and walked away, hopefully in the direction of the chocolate shop I had seen a minute ago.

'Okay... now what would he like?' I wondered as I spotted the shop. I quickly but casually cruised towards it, hearing a bell overhead tinkle to announce my entrance into the store.

"May I help you dear?" the woman at the cash register said. I took the place in- it was pretty small, which was the reason I had passed it to begin with. The walls were loaded with shelves holding what seemed to be every chocolate confection known to Somebodies- and even a few that weren't.

"I think I can find everything." I said dryly, turning to the left to inspect the shelves closest to me.  
The woman shrugged.

"Most young men like yourself don't know what to get their girlfriends around this time of year. I try to point them in the right direction."

"Don't have a girlfriend." I said casually, picking up a small box with some foil-wrapped, lip-shaped chocolate in the middle.

''Chocolate Kiss'?' I wondered, then shook my head and put it back down. 'Too mushy.'

"Oh? Are you hoping to woo over some young lady this year then?" What was it with this woman and wanting to pry into my personal life? Was it like this with all Somebodies, or just busybodies? I smirked at my private joke- she, however, took it as me admitting she was right.

"Well, there are plenty of chocolate dainties over here that have worked for many a young man in the past."

"Look lady, not interested. I'm not trying to 'woo over some young lady', alright?" I was irritated now- admittedly, it didn't take a lot to fire up my temper, but...

"Just chocolate for friends, then? I'm only trying to help..." The lady seemed put out- I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

I was just about to move onto the next wall of shelves when something caught my eye. I squatted down, reaching for the small glass bottle.

I stood, turning the bottle over in my hands. It was heart-shaped, and fairly large as well. I tapped it, listening to the sound of the glass.

'Pretty solid too.' I thought. 'Probably won't shatter easily.' Inside the bottle was assorted candies- all chocolate if the label on the bottle was to be believed.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Roxas would like it.

"Hey lady- I'll take this." I said, holding up my prize. "How much?"

Still a bit irked at me, apparently, for brushing off her oh-so-helpful love advice, she told me the price stiffly and 'forgot' my change. I didn't really care- I mean, it was rare I actually had to buy something anyways.

I tucked the glass heart into one of my robe's pockets, casually strolling out of the store to the tinkling sound of the bell. I ducked down the first deserted alley I could find and opened a portal home. Whistling, I stepped through.

"Hey, where've you been all day?" I blinked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Oh, hey Roxas. What do you mean 'where have I been'?"

"Just what it sounded like- you've been gone most of the day." Roxas said, almost pouting. Did I ever mention how he has the cutest pout? His lower lip sticks out a bit and he gets this adorable 'I'm-trying-to-be-mad-at-you' expression...

Nevermind.

"I had to get something. If you want, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." I faked a huge yawn. "But if you don't mind, Roxas, I'm tired." I strutted past the blonde, barely containing my smirk until I was past him.

Behind me, I heard him splutter.

"But... it's not even six'o'clock!"

Next Day

I lay on my back, looking up at the sky.

Roxas wasn't here yet, though I told him to meet me right after lunch... I frowned.

'Maybe someone else stopped him and gave him chocolate? Naw- we're not supposed to have hearts, right?'

Soft crunching on the grass behind me alerted me to the blonde's approach.

"Took you long enough." I grumbled. Roxas smiled apologetically at me. All was instantly forgiven- but he didn't need to know.

"I wanted to pick something up in my room."

"Can I see?" I asked, curious. Roxas shook his head.

'Wait- is he blushing?' I thought, grinning.

"Come on- is it embarrassing?" I asked teasingly.

"Didn't you want to tell me about your day yesterday?" Roxas asked quickly, obviously trying to cut me off from that line of questioning. Mildly disappointed, but not pursuing the subject, I let it drop.

"Anyways, today's Febuary 14th, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Today, the Somebodies have a holiday they celebrate-"

"Valentines Day- the day for lovers." Roxas said, as though quoting something. I nodded, again disappointed.

He already knew about it?

"I didn't know you knew." I remarked casually. Roxas seemed embarrassed again.

"Well... I just thought it was interesting." he said. I sighed, deciding not to dilly-dally any longer. I sat up and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the glass heart.

"Here. Happy Valentines Day, Roxas." He seemed shocked as he gently took it from me.

"For me?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, the other Roxas here with me." Suddenly, Roxas' arms were around me, hugging me. Surprised, I almost didn't react but my arms seemed to have a will of their own and automatically wrapped themselves around the blonde.

"Thank you." Roxas said. I just smiled- no, not a smirk, a real smile.

"Hey, it wasn't that great." I said, mind not really on the conversation as I took a moment to savor how perfectly he seemed to fit against me. His blonde, spikey head fit nicely under my chin, and pressed flat against me like this...

'Perfect.' I thought. Roxas eventually pulled away though- I let him. Reluctantly, yes, but I did let him go.

"I... I have something for you too." Roxas said. I blinked.

'Huh?' I thought as I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out what seemed to be a lump of badly wrapped paper. He handed it to me, not looking at my face. Curious, I took it and began unwrapping, my mouth dropping open as the paper fell away.

It was obviously a homemade chocolate heart, with something written on the front in white chocolate. I squinted, trying to make out what it said.

"It says 'love'." Roxas muttered, face flaming as he looked at the ground. I don't think he intended for me to hear that, but I did.

"So it does." I said, the word jumping out in clear focus now that I knew what I was looking for. Opening my mouth, I took en experimental bite out of it, careful not to bite deep enough to hit the white chocolate wording.

A slightly bittersweet flavor hit my, tongue, rich and... moist maybe? Either way, it was good chocolate.

"Mmm... not half bad, Roxas." I said, smirking. Roxas shook his head.

"I tried some when I finished making it. Do you like it?"

"I'd like it better if you shared some with me." Roxas sighed, reaching his hand out for the partially eaten chocolate heart in my hand. I smirked instead, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards me as I angled my face down.

'Perfect timing.' I congratulated myself mentally as our lips met. Roxas gasped in surprise, giving me the perfect oppoortunity.

I plunged my tongue into his mouth, sharing the melting chocolate. After a few seconds, I worried because he wasn't doing anything...

Suddenly, he responded, leaning forward so quickly I lost my balance and we went tumbling down to the ground. As soon as I hit, I rolled so Roxas was pinned beneath me.

We were still, uh, 'sharing' my chocolate.

I finally broke apart when I felt like I needed air.

"Yeah- much better." I said. Roxas seemed dazed. I leaned forward again- some of my chocolate had gotten on his face, and I couldn't let him walk around with chocolate around his mouth could I?

I licked the small trail of chocolate up, causing Roxas to practically jump. For a second we just stared at each other, and then Roxas smiled.

"Axel?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Do you want to share some of my chocolate? I'm sure it's better if you share..."

I smirked again.

"My pleasure, Roxas. We don't have anything to do for a few hours, right?"

END

A/N: How was it? This was a one-shot, so it's over and done with. I hope it was enjoyable and the characters weren't too OOC! 


End file.
